


Telling is the Hard Part

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birth, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of miscarriage, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Original Children Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnant Chris Kendall, Pregnant Dan Howell, Pregnant Phil Lester, paralyzed character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being pregnant isn't that hard when you're not feeling sick, or at least that's what Chris thinks.Then he remembers that he still has to tell everyone about the baby.





	Telling is the Hard Part

“Hey Phil,” Chris said, a small smile resting on his lips as he spoke to his friend. “Do you think you can come over and talk for a little bit?” 

“Maryanne has an appointment today,” Phil answered, his voice distorted as he spoke.

“What about after that?” Chris asked, rocking back and forth on his dining room chair. “This is really important.”

“Is something wrong? Does PJ know?” the black-haired man asked, referring to Chris’s long-term boyfriend.

“No,” the younger replied, tears beginning to well up in his eyes, threatening to pour over as the tears made his vision watery. “Phil I’m scared to tell him.”

“Why would you be scared? I’m sure Peej would accept any health issue and help you through it,” Phil reasoned before he pulled the phone away from his mouth to speak to the younger of his two children. 

“I’m pregnant Phil,” Chris sobbed.

“I’ll be there after Maryanne’s appointment. Do you want me to bring Dan? Or do you just want it to be us?” the older man asked.

“Just us, please,” Chris sniffled.

“I’ll see around two then,” Phil said, turning off the phone to focus on his own kids.

* * *

 

“How’ve you been?” Phil questioned, his legs tucked up underneath him.

“Ill,” Chris answered with a small laugh, his normal smile returning to his gaunt face. 

“Pregnancy will do that to you. I always had it way worse than Dan did though,” he hummed, siping the warm tea.

“It would be a Hell of a lot easier if I could’ve told Peej before he had to go to America for a month,” the pregnant man sighed, leaning back onto the couch.

“I think it’s actually harder to be pregnant knowing that your partner could be there with you, but isn’t,” Phil said, nodding slightly. 

“You were pregnant with Maryanne when Dan was doing the documentary, weren’t you?” Chris asked, sipping lightly at his tea, silently hoping it would calm his stomach.

“Yeah. It’s scary how fertile Dan and I are together,” Phil laughed. “But I think something is wrong with my womb.”

“What? But Maryanne seems perfectly healthy!” Chris exclaimed.

“She’s paralyzed from the waist down!” the black-haired man argued. He ran a hand through his hair, fixing the small splinges he had. “I’ve lost so many babies too. Dan only lost one and that was because he was really young the first time he conceived.” 

“That’s not your fault,” Chris said, rubbing his friend's leg from across the coffee table. “There’s nothing wrong with your womb. Your daughter is healthy, there are plenty of other people out there who were paralyzed from birth.”

“I’m scared I’m going to lose this one too,” Phil whispered, the tears appearing in the corners of his eyes as he pressed one of his large hands to his abdomen. 

“Are you really?” Chris asked, standing up from his chair and walking over to his friend. He wrapped his arms around Phil and pulled him close, holding him tightly. “Everything will be okay. Dan will be ecstatic to have another child and I’m sure Maryanne and Alastair will love to have a brother or sister. Your pregnancy will go well too, don’t worry. You aren’t a teenager anymore, you know how to take care of yourself now.” 

“Thank you, Chris,” Phil said after a moment, drying his eyes on his long sleeves. “I didn’t mean to put a damper on the mood, it’s just been weighing on my conscious for a while.”

“I can completely understand that,” Chris smiled, grabbing his cooling tea from where it was sitting on the table. 

“Did you know that Tyler is expecting twins?” Phil asked, referring to one of their American friends. 

“Seems like all the YouTubers are settling down and having families,” Chris mused, his hand pressed up against his slowly forming bump. “You and Dan just started early,” he teased.

“We weren’t the first big YouTubers to have kids. Before Alfie got with Zoe, he and Marcus had Charlotte,” Phil reasoned. “Plus Dan and I were stupid kids who didn’t know how to properly use a condom or birth control.”

“Birth control isn’t for everybody,” Chris sighed, running a hand through his messy brown hair. “Peej is on it, otherwise he gets cramps so bad he can’t move. I think it’s called endometriosis.”

“I’ve heard pregnancy can help with that,” Phil said, shifting a little so that he could stare out the large open window. “Then again, pregnancy seems to help with most hormonal things.” 

“I wonder why,” Chris said with a pleasantly sarcastic laugh. “Do you think I should wait until Peej comes back to tell him or should I tell him over the phone?”

“You’re three months along right now, aren’t you?” Phil asked, waiting for a moment as Chris nodded. “You’re going to have a bit of a bump when he comes back then. I didn’t tell Dan I was pregnant when he left for the documentary, and then when he got back I was about six months along and had a really large bump, so it was pretty obvious.”

“He was so pissed he didn’t get to spend the beginning half of your pregnancy with you,” Chris laughed.

“He recently told me that he felt guilty that he ‘made’ me go to all of his appointments and get him things in the middle of the night, but then when I was pregnant he didn’t really get to do anything for me. Don’t make PJ feel that way, alright?” Phil laughed. Chris only nodded quietly as they sat in a comfortable silence. 

“Phil?” Chris asked, breaking the silence. 

“Yeah?” 

“What if I miscarry? What if I have to go through a miscarriage by myself? Without PJ? I don’t want to have to go through that with our first baby,” Chris said, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

“You won’t lose this baby. You would have lost it last month, you're pretty safe right now,” Phil said, hugging his friend like he had done to him only minutes ago. They sat wrapped around each other for a moment until Phil stood up from the couch, checking his phone quickly.

“I have to get going,” the black-haired man sighed, “Alistar gets up from his nap around three, Dan’ll want me there to take care of Maryanne. And I have to tell Dan about the new one,” he said, smiling as he pressed his hand to his small baby bump. 

“I’ll Skype with Peej when he wakes up,” Chris said with a fond smile. 

“See ya,” Phil said, his Northern accent breaking through just a little bit as he left Chris alone in his apartment.


End file.
